Pewdiepie: Legend of the Brofist
Microsoft Windows, OS X | genre = Action-adventure, platform | mode = Single-player, multiplayer | composer = Tadd Nuznov }} PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist is a 2D side-scrolling action-adventure platform video game developed and published by Canada-based indie development studio Outerminds Inc., in collaboration with PewDiePie. The game was released for iOS and Android on September 24, 2015 and became the top-grossing paid game in the United States App Store less than two hours after its release. The Microsoft Windows and OS X versions were released on December 10, 2015, with additional co-op mode. PewDiePie had long-time aspirations for launching his own video game, and in December 2014, he revealed to his fans that he was collaborating with Outerminds Inc. to make a PewDiePie themed video game. He was heavily involved in the game’s development to ensure that it would turn out the way his fans would have liked. The game includes references to previous videos and pop culture, with CinnamonToastKen, Markiplier, Cryaotic (Cry), JackSepticEye and CutiePieMarzia lending voices. Gameplay PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist is a two-dimensional platform game. In its fictional universe, a barrel army attempts to steal PewDiePie’s YouTube fans and the player embarks on an adventure to save them by completing quests, defeating bosses, and collecting Brocoins. Playable characters include PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, and their pet pugs. The game features voice acting from a handful of YouTubers besides PewDiePie, such as CutiePieMarzia, CinnamonToastKen, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Cryaotic. It includes many references to characters and in-jokes found in PewDiePie's YouTube videos, including his character's hatred for barrels. The game has four difficulty levels and the difficulty dictates the level design and number of health points. Players can use collected Brocoins to buy power-ups, which also reference inside jokes from PewDiePie videos. Plot The game begins with PewDiePie ending a vlog on "how to make bread using your buttcheeks." Soon after he uploads it, he finds his most recent video to be unwatched, to his surprise. Soon after, a barrel tries to attack him unsuccessfully. He finds CutiePieMarzia and the pugs, Edgar and Maya, and the keys to the car. Just before he leaves with the pugs, the Barrel King announces that PewDiePie's fans have been captured in order to find out about the Legendary Brofist, of which he has no memory. Immediately, he leaves, while Marzia goes back into bed to continue eating snacks. Just as PewDiePie drives into the highway, General Barrel appears behind him in a tank. PewDiePie manages to evade him temporarily, before being stranded on a truck with him about to be shot. However, Markiplier picks him up on his stealth jet bought online, but due to the cost of jet fuel, PewDiePie is left on a smaller plane. General Barrel then appears again with his flying tank, but is defeated and ultimately killed in the process. Due to a change of plans, though, he ends up going to the North Pole. PewDiePie manages to get to the North Pole, where he finds Shannon, a female shark and fangirl, and rescues her from the barrels. Soon after, he meets CinnamonToastKen on top of a steep cliff which PewDiePie is unable to climb. He soon finds Stephano, a small talking golden statue, who he uses as a grappling hook to climb up, but unfortunately forgets him and leaves him behind. In a cave, he meets Generoll Barrel, the brother of General Barrel, who had heard of his death by PewDiePie, but is defeated by the help of CinnamonToastKen's smelling senses. Just before he dies, Generoll Barrel contacts Barrel King about his defeat, who, in reply, hires an unnamed mercenary. CinnamonToastKen then stays behind to ensure PewDiePie is not being followed. After PewDiePie ventures further, he frees JackSepticEye after a failed trap meant for PewDiePie. In return, JackSepticEye leads him out with the help of his "eye", who is a pet of his and can shoot lasers, and Africa, the location of the Barrel King's base. They find the exit blocked by Jennifer, a talking female rock and obsessed fangirl, who is moved by the eye. At the exit, JackSepticEye stays behind to also ensure PewDiePie is not being followed, to his dismay. He exits to the mystic forests of Transylvania, and is picked up by Markiplier again after being called, by a helicopter, which Markiplier explains he got as a package deal with the stealth jet online. Markiplier then drops off PewDiePie at Africa. After a long journey by Rhino stampede, he eventually finds out that the hired mercenary is FalconLover, a lesser-known YouTuber and transspecies of a human and giraffe. After being defeated, he confesses that he just wanted to be noticed, and he tells PewDiePie to download an app called "UFOGO" in order to get to the Barrel base, much to his disappointment at first, before being picked up by a UFO. Along the way, he finds Cryaotic, a fellow unidentified YouTuber. Soon after, they are both teleported at the Moon. They both share their feelings for each other, and are about to kiss, until Marzia reveals to know what's going on. Embarrassed, Cry leaves, to PewDiePie's dismay. He then finds the secret base of the Barrel King, along with his fans captured in glass cells. The Barrel King, who is a gigantic barrel with a crown and robe, is then defeated in a final showdown between him and PewDiePie, and the fans are freed, but is still alive. Then, PewDiePie begins to levitate with him glowing, as the fans crumble together to create the Legendary Brofist. The Barrel King asks PewDiePie why it works for him, to which he replies that love was the answer, and that The Barrel King was obviously empty inside. Instantly, the Barrel King is crushed and killed, while everyone celebrates. After the end credits, the Barrel King's remains are seen being carried by the Barrels. Reception The game has been generally well received. Many reviewers praise the classic 8-bit-style graphics filled with references to games and YouTube culture. The Guardian gave the game a score of 4 out of 5 stars and described it as a "carefully crafted touchscreen platformer that knows its gaming history." The game was also a financial success, grossing over $100,000 the day of its release in the United States. References External links *